


From a Distance

by orayofsunshine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, outside pov, pure fluff, what if they ran away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: On a small but lively planet, on the edge of a village not far from where people bartered and traded their goods, there was a small cottage. The cottage belonged to a young couple, who were plain in every way.------Ben and Rey run away together.





	From a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little something that came into my head that I wanted to play around with, I like the way it turned out :) To give a little context, in my head I had this taking place after TLJ, where instead of ruling the galaxy they decide they just want quiet lives together away from the FO and Resistance. So this is what came of that, hope you enjoy it!

On a small but lively planet, on the edge of a village not far from where people bartered and traded their goods, there was a small cottage. It was a modest home, only two small bedrooms, a kitchen, living space, and refresher making up the rooms. There was a large garden in the back, filled with fruits and vegetables from all over the galaxy that grew abundantly. Next to the garden sat a coop, the sound of birds clucking and singing all hours of the day. The cottage belonged to a young couple, who were plain in every way. They ran on a schedule that became quite predictable, and most everyone enjoyed their presence. It wasn’t uncommon to walk by and see them both in the garden, up to their elbows in rich dirt as they planted or harvested their crop for themselves and for trade. They took walks together through town, hands intertwined as they went from booth to booth, bartering for whatever they needed. Some days they would be behind a booth themselves, their table full of all sorts of homegoods. Soaps and knitted blankets, canned and fresh vegetables alike. Breads and jams, fresh and ready to be eaten at any moment. 

  
The man was tall and imposing, with a long jagged scar that ran down his face and under the collar of his beige tunic. It crinkled in an odd sort of way when he smiled, the lines that formed around his eyes and mouth twisting the scar in a very peculiar way that should have been more macabre than it was. With a scar like that, people thought, one should not have a reason to smile as much as much as he did, but yet it was uncommon to see him without a grin. The woman was what he was always smiling at, her dark hair usually hanging loose around her thin face or pulled back messily on top of her head, her smile back to him bright and welcoming. She was soft everywhere he was hard, and pure light. Now, that didn’t mean the woman was weak by any standards. Her arms were strong and muscular, tanned and covered with thin silver scars from incidents most people would never know about. Her palms were rough and calloused whenever she shook hands with someone, confirming a deal, always shocking the recipient from the work-worn feel of them. Her heart was soft thought, always visiting the old widow that lived in the village, keeping her company and bringing her fresh bread as they ate and talked and knitted next to the fire. It wasn’t uncommon to see the woman playing with the children in town either, chasing them through the market, the sweet sound of laughter filling the air as they did so. The man always watched her as she did this, eyes full of affection as he watched his lover fill the market with a light that could not be compared to anything else. 

 

When they had first arrived on the planet, they both looked worn out and broken, clothing tattered and charred, small wounds still weeping with blood all over their bodies, hair rumpled and stuck to their faces from the sweat and grime that covered them. They had scared people at first, walking through town like apparitions, eyes glazed over as they held onto each other like it was the only thing keeping them on the ground. They bought the first empty cottage they came across and did not come out of it for three days. When they did, their wounds were cleaned, leaving scabs and nasty mottled bruises in their wake. Their cheeks were flushed and full of color, eyes shining with the promise of a new start. It was like they had gone into the cottage as ghosts and came out resurrected and new. 

 

They lived modest lives and mostly kept to themselves, and for nearly two years they went on like that. They gardened, they sold their wares, they took walks through town at sunset, they chased each other through the yard with buckets of water ready to splash the other as they yelled and shrieked with laughter. They were kind and sweet, a welcome addition to the village. 

 

The day they found a little human child abandoned in the market, no more than two standard years old, was the day they saw the woman truly angry for the first time. She knelt down next to the crying child, resting her hand on his shoulder as she asked where his parents were. The boy could only cry, his tears cutting through the dirt on his grubby face. He didn’t know, he finally told her. He didn’t know where his mummy and daddy were and he couldn’t find the ship anywhere. She nodded, looking up with eyes that were on fire with rage to the man as he nodded down at her wordlessly. They spent the day walking through the market, searching for his parents or anyone who would know where they were. Their search was futile, and at the end of the day as the sun fell down over the horizon they made their way back to their cottage, the little boy asleep in the man’s arms. After that, the little boy was always with them. They took him in and treated him like he was their own, and then it wasn’t much longer after that the woman’s waistline started to grow, expanding outwards until she waddled awkwardly through the market, wearing the glow that only a pregnant woman could. The day she gave birth the whole village knew, from the fact that news traveled nearly as fast as her pained screams did. Two weeks later she finally emerged again from the cottage, a little bundle of fabric strapped across her chest as she carried a basket of vegetables to the market, the man by her side with a proud yet tired smile on his face as they presented their daughter to the world. 

 

The little family lived peacefully, and when the news that the war was over and the Resistance had won broke, the couple didn’t celebrate with drinking and dancing like the rest of the village had. Instead, they loaded up their ship with the children and disappeared for nearly a month- returning just when everyone thought they might have been gone for good- with haggard three people in tow. They were Resistance fighters, that much was clear, and the ghosts of the war they had just fought were heavy in the eyes as the couple led them through the village and into their cottage. 

 

It wasn’t long before the three men were building a new cottage nearby the old one, the camaraderie easy between them as they built the house. It was larger than the original one, made for a growing family, and once it was completed the couple moved into that cottage with the children, leaving the old one for their friends. 

  
They lived there for many years, having another child in that time and raising the three children to be strong and kind, knowing that the world around them could be cruel and it was up to them to combat it. The love was abundant in their home, that much was obvious to anyone that came by, and when their youngest child finally grew up and moved away, the graying couple only smiled at each other in the silent way that only soul mates could. Soon after they packed up their ship and said their goodbyes to all of the friends they had made in their time together, over twenty years at that point. With their peace made with the planet that had given them refuge in a time when they needed it the most, they simply held hands as they boarded their ship and took off into the stars together to see the galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Leave me a comment if you want, I really love knowing what people think! If you read my other Reylo fic, The Pursuit of Light, I'll be updating that in a few days so keep your eyes peeled! :)


End file.
